Hometown Heroes
by Keira Sawyer
Summary: OOC, AH. Bella Swan is the only girl on the football team. Charlie is a Navy Seal sent off on his duty. Tragic things happens, can the Cullens help Bella cope? Can Bella convince the guys that she can play football? over 30,000 hits! RIDIC :D E/B, edited
1. Farewell

BPOV

"Daddy, do you have to leave so soon? Can't the military give its heroes some more downtime with their family?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I have to fulfill my duty." Charlie said as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I know. You're really important and the country needs you. I just wish the country would realize that I need my Daddy too." I said with a pout.

"Hey honey, cheer up! Don't forget you have tryouts today. I've already talked to Coach Clapp."

I beamed at the chance of playing football at my new high school. Then, as the sight of the base grew closer, my mood shifted. We got out of the car and hugged each other goodbye once again.

"I'll miss you, Bella. I love you so much!"

I tensed and he noticed.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

I tried to look as stern as I could with tears down my face.

"Swan, as your daughter, I order you to come back. You have to come back to me, in one piece, or else." My voice cracked on the last few words.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." He whispered as he kissed me goodbye on the cheek.

I watched him leave in the helicopter and waved him goodbye before heading back home. I returned to an empty house and got ready for school.

Normally, I would wear skirts and nice blouses. My dad loved it when I acted like a girl. He had always wanted a boy and I'd tried to be the son he never had. I could do all things any guy could do, but my dad still looked at me like I was "Daddy's little girl."

I knew I had to look appropriate today, so no girly clothes. I needed to look presentable for school, but not overly dressed because I knew I had to persuade the football coach. So I decided on a button up and jeans. I put on light makeup and pulled on my tennis shoes. I packed all my football gear and headed out the door with an apple in my hand.

I arrived at the "school" a few minutes later. It was more like a bunch of buildings close together, but I didn't care. I made my way to the front office and asked the lady inside for my schedule. She was helpful and motherly.

I wanted to check out the field before school started, so I parked my car and walked to the huge field. I sighed and took in the green grass with it's white boundary lines and the yellow field posts. There were a couple guys in the middle, throwing a football around. I smiled at the sight.

Suddenly, one of the bigger guys threw the ball long and I realized it was going to hit me square in the face. Just as it was about to touch me, I caught the pigskin. The guy closest to me ran towards me.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry for my idiotic brother." He ran a hand through his bronze hair.

"Sorry!" Yelled the two that stayed behind.

"No harm done." I smiled slightly.

The bronze haired boy motioned for me to throw it back to him but putting his hands in a catching position, but I had other plans. I put my fingers over the laces and threw a perfect spiral at the big guy that almost hit me.

The bronze haired boy turned to follow the ball's path as the big guy caught it.

"Whoa! Nice arm!" He called.

They all looked at me with shocked expressions. I blushed at the attention and turned to run away.

"Gotta get to class! See ya!" I called back. I snuck a look back as I neared the school and saw them still standing, stuck in a stupor. I laughed and entered my first class. The teacher made me introduce myself.

"Hey everybody! I'm Isabella Swan. _Duh! They probably already knew that, considering how tiny this town is compared to Phoenix._ But, I like to go by Bella. My dad's a Navy S.E.A.L., so that makes me a military brat. I've been to six of the seven continents and have stayed in every state in the U.S. I hope we can all be friends!" I tried to say in the most convincing tone I could without sounding sarcastic or stuck up.

I repeated myself class after boring class. It was also stupid because a bunch of the kids were in multiple classes with me, mostly because of the measly 350 odd student body. A chatty girl named Jessica was trying to convince me to become a cheerleader, but I tuned her out most of the time. I was glad to be around Angela. She was pleasant and didn't bother me, unlike Mike Newton. It seems that there are slim pickings at Forks High. I keep getting stares from every boy that I walk by. _Good thing I didn't wear a skirt!_

It was finally lunch and I could stop talking about myself and just listen to other people's conversations. Mike was trying to round up people to go on a beach trip. I was only half-listening when he asked if I would go and nodded my head randomly. I found myself people watching. It was a typical clique setting. Then I saw the three guys from before. There were two girls with them too. The blond girl seemed to be with the big guy and the pixie like girl seemed to be with the tall blond guy. The bronze haired guy appeared to be the odd man out. They were all very good looking. Jessica saw my gaze and asked me if I was interested in them.

"Huh? Oh. Um, who are they?"

"Those are the Cullens. The blond ones are the Hales. They all are adopted, but the two couples are "together."

She started naming them off. The big guy was Emmett, the blond guy was Jasper, and the bronze haired boy was named Edward. The blond girl was Rosalie and the short girl was Alice. Before I knew it, the bell rang and I headed towards the Biology room.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Here's my new story, Hometown Heroes. Please Review! Thanks guys and gals!_**


	2. Tryouts

I stopped short when I saw Edward sitting at the only table with a seat left. I took a deep breath and ignored Mike when he tried to flirt with me. I was watching Edward's face change from bored to surprise and then to curiosity.

"You're the girl I met earlier." He stated as I sat down.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you…"

"Edward. Edward Cullen." _I already knew that, but he didn't know I knew!_

"Edward, I'm Bella Swan."

"Where did you learn to throw like that?"

I chuckled. "My dad."

"Oh. That's cool."

I nodded. The silence that followed was awkward, even after Mr. Banner started lecturing.

"So you're a football fan? I wouldn't have pegged you as one." He said as soon as class let out.

"Yeah, guess I'm just different that way."

"Are you going to watch try outs?"

"Maybe." I said with a sly smile.

He seemed to lighten up and smiled a crooked smile back at me. I think my heart stopped for a second.

Gym was next. I avoided Mike Newton like the plague. I didn't need a golden retriever following around and doing my bidding.

After school, I grabbed my football gear and went to find Coach Clapp. He was on the field with the returning players and the fresh meat.

Every guy's head popped up as they watched me walk onto the field.

"Swan?"

"Yes, Coach?"

"I talked to your father earlier, he said you were going to attempt to try out. Welcome."

"But Coach! She's a girl! Girls can't play football!" Some newbie pointed out.

I saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett watching me for my reaction.

"Well, if that's how you feel. How about this? I mess up once, and you can kick me off the field. I make the team, and you shut the hell up." I looked at the kid pointedly.

A couple of guys snickered and some oohed. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett glanced at each other, then at me, like they were having some sort of silent conversation. A smile broke on my face when I realized what they were thinking of. They had already seen my skills this morning and knew that that kid would shut the hell up by the end of today.

Try outs were hard. A quarter of the group got cut after the first physical fitness tests. There were strength tests, agility runs, and then some actual football plays. I excelled at every test. Push ups were cake, running was second hand nature, and football was fun.

A few of the guys were bitter that a girl was just as good as them and tried to crush me in a dog pile. Little did they know that my small size helped and I escaped and watched their dumbstruck faces as they eventually removed each other from the pile and didn't see me under it, but over on the side doubled over in laughter. Emmett came up to me and gave me a slap on the shoulder.

"That was awesome, Swan! How'd you do that?"

"I have my ways." I shrugged.

He looked at me in awe and then picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

"You're my idol!"

I laughed and pushed away, letting him know to release me. Edward came over a few seconds later and asked me to take a water break with him.

"So, what position are you gunning for?" He asked.

"I don't know. Whatever coach wants. I just want to play."

"From what I've seen, you're a decent punter, a good quarterback, and fast enough to be a hell of a wide receiver."

I smiled and took a sip of water. "Thanks, Edward. It means a lot coming from you. I promise I won't rub it in too hard if I take your spot."

He laughed and shook his head. "I don't think I would mind it too much." I heard him murmur.

"Bring it in, gentleman!" Coach called. "And lady." He added with a smirk.

Edward and I kneeled in front of the coach as he named off the players that made the cut. I was the last to be called and as I made my way to get my jersey, I glared at the boy who had spoken up earlier about girls not being able to play football. He squirmed and looked down. I high fived my way down the line and when I reached Edward, he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Congratulations." He said in a velvet like voice.

"Thanks, Captain."

"How about we celebrate?" asked Jasper.

"What'd you have in mind?" I asked.

"How about dinner at our house? Esme is the best cook ever!" Emmett chimed.

"What do you say Bella?" Edward looked at me.

"Sure!" I didn't really have anyone to go back to and would rather spend my time with my new teammates.

"Alright, hit the showers!" Yelled Coach Clapp.

"I'll meet you guys in the parking lot."

I jogged back to the locker rooms, took a hot shower that eased all the knots in my muscles, and quickly got dressed. When I left, I saw the guys waiting for me in front of a shiny, silver Volvo.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Thanks for the reviews. This story is gonna be good... :D_**


	3. Sleepover

"Follow us!" Emmett chirped.

I smiled. For a tough looking guy, his personality was that of a teddy bear. He's just a big softie.

So I followed them in the opposite direction of my house and away from all the houses in general. I would've been lost if I wasn't tailgating them winding up what I presumed to be their driveway. Do they live in the middle of the woods or something? I got my answer as a huge white mansion appeared. The lights were on and before I opened my door, the two girls from before had ripped it open and attacked me!

Okay, so they didn't really attack me. They just pulled me out of my seat and hugged me jumping up and down. I had no clue what they were on.

"Alice! Rosalie! Calm down. Let her inside the house first!" Jasper shouted.

They stepped away from me and led me into the house. When I sat down on the couch, they explained their excitement.

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy we've finally met. Now we can be best friends and go shopping!" Alice said with wide eyes.

"It was great seeing you tell off that jerk during tryouts." Rosalie gave me an approving look.

"They're just happy to have another girl around. It evens things out a bit." Whispered Jasper.

I met Esme and Carlisle at dinner and liked them right away.

"So Bella, please tell us more about yourself." Esme encouraged.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Alice and Emmett said at the same time.

Everyone laughed as the two of them glared at each other. Emmett told them about my skills like he was bragging about himself.

"And then Bella…" Emmett continued.

"We know!" Edward and Jasper yelled.

I told them about my dad and my child hood and answered any and all of their questions. After dinner, the guys wanted to throw the football around, but I wanted to take a look at the playbook. Jasper left his brothers and sat next to me, observing my facial expressions as I took in all the plays.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, these are all very creative and interesting. It's very strategic, like a war game or chess or something." I concluded.

He laughed. "Good. I'm glad you like my ideas."

"This is all you?" I asked in amazement.

He chuckled. "Not all of them, but I've suggested some things."

"Can I suggest something?"

"Sure." He looked at me warily.

"Well, this is all very complicated. I mean, I hate to stereotype, but these are jocks we're talking about. We need to make things simple and fun."

He nodded and beckoned me to continue.

"Well, football is only a game, after all. I like your ideas, but we should fine tune these to fit into the players we currently have."

"I see. You want to mold the plays into something that is achievable adjacent to the talent we have."

"Yeah. You see, I was watching the others today and our team definitely has its strengths, but we also have some weaknesses."

We continued our conversation until we were interrupted by Edward and Emmett.

"What're you guys talking about?" Edward questioned.

"Bella here, has some interesting thoughts." Jasper answered.

"Oh?" Edward raised one eyebrow.

I smiled.

"Dude! You're like the ultimate girl. You have mad skills, you actually like football…" Emmett started.

"You're good at reading people and analyzing…" Jasper added.

"And you are beautiful." Edward said as his eyes gazed into mine.

I was about to open my mouth to answer, but then Alice pushed Jasper off the couch and Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of the head. The two of them turned to me, and for a second, I feared for my life.

"Glad to know what you really think of your girlfriends!" Rosalie chastised.

"Will you sleepover tonight?" Alice begged with a puppy dog pout.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Bella." Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards his side.

That earned him an angry glare from the both of them. Now, I was fearing for Edward's life.

"Um…sure?" I didn't mean for my response to come out as a question, but I could hardly breathe knowing Edward was touching me.

"YAY!!" They both shouted as they dragged me upstairs.

It wasn't too bad. If I had been a tomboy, it would've been torture. The girls and I gave each other makeovers, played dress up, and gossiped all night long.

"So…any guy at Forks catch your eye yet?" Alice nudged me.

"Um…not really. It kinda creeps me out when they all gawk at me like I'm a piece of meat or something."

Rosalie and Alice nodded understandingly.

"But what about…Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"What about him? We're teammates and classmates. That's all."

"But the way he looks at you, Bella. It's like nothing in the world exists except you." Rosalie commented.

"Yeah, and what about your alone time on the field?" Alice prodded.

"What about it? We were talking football."

They looked at each other and then back at me.

"It seemed like a lot more than that." Rosalie chided.

"Well, it's the truth. You can even ask Edward if you want. We're friends, nothing more." _Edward couldn't want anything more than friendship. We've only known each other for a day! Besides, why would any guy want to date me?_

"Fine." They both said, exasperated with my answers.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Tliwhgit or Twilight lol. Sorry my chapters are so short. I try to break them off at reasonable places. Plus I update daily, so its not that long of a wait for some new stuff. Please bare with me, and review. Thanks you guys. Your love is better than Edward Cullen's kisses...maybe not._**


	4. New Girl

**_*AN!: Sorry if you got all excited and got an alert, I just made a minor change. I had to fix it, or else it would have bugged me to no end. I had said she was Chief Swan's daughter and meant for it to say Major Swan's daughter. Thanks for pointing that out for me in your review!_**

EPOV

I was throwing around the football with my brothers, Jasper and Emmett, when Emmett, being the brute that he is, threw it long and the ball went over my head. I turned to see that it was about to hit a girl. She caught it right before it could touch her face. I ran and asked her if she was okay and when she removed the ball from her face, I was met with a pair of lovely brown eyes. She said that she was fine and I motioned for her to throw the ball back to me. She repositioned the ball in her small hands and launched it in the air, creating a perfect spiral in the direction of Emmett, who caught it with a thud.

"Whoa! Great arm!" He exclaimed.

I turned back to look at the girl, but she ran off before I could say anything. My brothers and I stood there for a long moment before we made our way to the school.

"Who was that chick?" asked Emmett.

"I don't know, maybe she's new." Jasper pondered. We started back towards the school as well.

_Hmmm. She's quite an intriguing person. A girl with that beauty couldn't possibly be interested in football._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a couple of guys betting on who would get with the new girl first.

"Bella is so hot!" Tyler Crowley stated.

"She's mine, man." Eric Yorkie said.

_So the mystery girl's name is Bella. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl._

Throughout the morning, I leaned in to catch any conversation having to do with Bella. I wanted to find out more about her. She had moved from Phoenix and was Major Swan's daughter. Her favorite colors were blue and green. _My eyes are green._ Lunch came and I went to sit with my brothers and sisters at our usual table.

"What's up with you?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"He's probably thinking about the new girl." Emmett informed the girls.

"She's pretty." Rosalie said as she nodded in the direction of a table that was near the window. _That was odd, Rosalie was usually so vain. She wasn't wrong, but it wasn't like her to acknowledge someone else's beauty._

I turned to see Bella nodding mutely and half paying attention to whatever the heck Mike was spouting out. I observed her carefully. She was making friends fast, I hoped that she and I could become friends. She seemed to be roaming the crowd, people watching. I turned before she got to me, so I wouldn't get caught staring at her.

"She's looking at us!" Alice said with a bouncing in her seat.

"Calm down." Jasper held her still.

The bell rang and I trudged to my next class, Biology. I got there early and took my seat. I sat alone and in the back. It was boring listening to Mr. Banner, but my mood changed when I saw that Bella was coming towards me. The seat next to me was the only one open. I smiled internally when she brushed off Mike and sat down next to me.

We made small talk. She was very nice and down to earth. I learned how she got into football and was graced by her breathtaking smile and voice. How I longed to touch her.

I smiled my crooked smile at the thought of impressing her on the field.

After school, I put my football gear on and ran towards the field for tryouts. I saw some familiar faces and some new ones as well. I joined Jasper and Emmett for some stretches. We stopped when everyone's heads popped up as they saw Bella Swan walk onto the field. She was in full football gear. She spoke to the coach and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Was she really planning on trying out?

"But Coach! She's a girl! Girls can't play football!" Some newbie pointed out. I glared at him. Girls could do anything guys can. Especially Bella.

I gauged her reaction, waiting for her to either walk away or cry. But I wasn't prepared for what she actually did.

"Well, if that's how you feel. How about this? I mess up once, and you can kick me off the field. I make the team, and you shut the hell up." _Hmmm feisty, I didn't think she would stand up for herself like that. _She looked at the kid pointedly.

A couple of guys snickered and some oohed. I glanced at my brothers and then back at her, we all knew how today would end. That guy was going to get his.

Try outs were rougher than usual. Coach wanted to weed out the weak. I watched in awe as Bella excelled in every test she did. She wasn't just good for a girl, she was actually better than most of the guys! I could barely concentrate on my own exercises, but I wanted to impress Bella, so I gave my all. We did drills, sprints, ball work, and teamwork activities.

I was finishing up my daily 100 passes when I turned to see a mound of bodies and Bella off to the side laughing really hard. She had escaped a dogpile and the look on all the guys' faces was priceless. Emmett came up to her and gave her a slap on the shoulder. She didn't even wince.

He said something and she shrugged. He looked at her in awe and then picked her up in a bone crushing hug.

"You're my idol!" He yelled. She laughed and pushed away, letting him know to release her. I came over a few seconds later and asked her to take a water break with me.

"So, what position are you gunning for?" I asked as I ruffled my hair.

"I don't know. Whatever coach wants. I just want to play." She replied. _She was humble._

"From what I've seen, you're a decent punter, a good quarterback, and fast enough to be a hell of a wide receiver."

She smiled and took a sip of water. "Thanks, Edward. It means a lot coming from you. I promise I won't rub it in too hard if I take your spot."

I laughed and shook my head. "I don't think I would mind it too much." I murmured.

"Bring it in, gentleman!" Coach called. "And lady." He added with a smirk.

Bella and I kneeled in front of the coach as he named off the players that made the cut. She was the last to be called and as she made her way to get her jersey, she glared at the boy who had spoken up earlier about girls not being able to play football. He squirmed and looked down. For a small girl, she sure was intimidating. She high-fived her way down the line and when she reached me, I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Congratulations." I said.

"Thanks, Captain." _I liked the sound of that._

"How about we celebrate?" asked Jasper. _I'd have to thank Jazz later for this._

"What'd you have in mind?" Bella asked.

"How about dinner at our house? Esme is the best cook ever!" Emmett chimed.

"What do you say Bella?" I looked at her silently hoping she would say yes.

"Sure!" My heart soared.

"Alright, hit the showers!" Yelled Coach Clapp.

"I'll meet you guys in the parking lot." Bella called as she ran gracefully off the field and into the girls' locker rooms.

I took a shower and got dressed, then waited for Bella by my Volvo. I was a nervous wreck. My hands were sweaty so I wiped them on my slacks. She came out and met my gaze. She was amazing and I couldn't believe she was coming home with me...err to my house for some team bonding.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Thanks for the reviews! The best part of waking up, is reading your reviews (*sung to the tune of folgers coffee jingle)._**


	5. By my side

"Follow us!" Emmett chirped in an unmanly voice. I guess he was as excited as I was to have Bella come over.

She followed us in her truck as we made out way towards my house. The lights were on and before she opened her door, Rosalie and Alice attacked her. I mean, literally, attacked her.

"Alice! Rosalie! Calm down. Let her inside the house first!" Jasper shouted.

"Thanks, Jazz. I almost lost it." I said in a low tone only he could pick up.

They stepped away from Bella and led her into the house. When she sat down on the couch, they explained their excitement.

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy we've finally met. Now we can be best friends and go shopping!" Alice said with wide eyes.

"It was great seeing you tell off that jerk during tryouts." Rosalie gave her an approving look.

"They're just happy to have another girl around. It evens things out a bit." Whispered Jasper.

Bella met Esme and Carlisle at dinner and they liked her right away. I was glad. My friends and family all seemed to love Bella. Who wouldn't? She was so nice. She even offered to help Esme in the kitchen, but was profusely denied in the most polite way, as only Esme could achieve.

"So Bella, please tell us more about yourself." Esme encouraged.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Alice and Emmett said at the same time.

Everyone laughed as the two of them glared at each other. Emmett bragged about Bella's awesome skills.

"And then Bella…" Emmett continued.

"We know!" Jasper and I yelled. We were there too.

Bella told us about her dad and her child hood and answered any and all of our questions. After dinner, the guys wanted to throw the football around, but Bella wanted to take a look at the playbook. Jasper left us and sat next to Bella. I should've been the one next to her. I didn't want to intrude on their conversation. It seemed like she struck a chord with Jasper. He was listening intently to the heavenly things coming out of her mouth. His face was very amused and thoughtful.

"What're you guys talking about?" I questioned.

"Bella here, has some interesting thoughts." Jasper answered. _That doesn't surprise me. I could tell Bella has a way with things and people, and I've only known her for a day!_

"Oh?" I raised one eyebrow.

She smiled. I need to make her smile more often if that's the result I get.

"Dude! You're like the ultimate girl. You have mad skills, you actually like football…" Emmett started.

"You're good at reading people and analyzing situations…" Jasper added.

"And you are beautiful." I said as my eyes gazed into her.

Bella was about to open her mouth to answer, but then Alice pushed Jasper off the couch and Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of the head. The two of them turned to Bella, and for a second, she looked like she feared for her life.

"Glad to know what you really think of your girlfriends!" Rosalie chastised the guys.

"Will you sleepover tonight?" Alice begged Bella with a puppy dog pout. _Uh oh._

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Bella." I put my arm around her waist and pulled her towards my side. It felt so right. I didn't want to let go of her.

That earned me an angry glare from the both of them. Now, I was fearing for my life. I gulped.

"Um…sure?" Bella said cautiously.

"YAY!!" They both shouted as they dragged her upstairs. My arms felt empty.

I hoped they wouldn't torture her too much. She didn't need any makeup, she was already naturally pretty. I went to my room and turned on my stereo. I undressed and got ready for bed. I sat on the edge of my bed thinking about Bella when a knock pulled me out of my reverie.

"Come in."

It was Bella. She was in short shorts and a tank top. "Oh. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

I exhaled when I realized I was holding my breath and looked down at my half naked body. "Sorry, I'll put a shirt on."

I went to my closet and pulled a shirt over my head. Bella went to check out my cd collection and then sat on my bed.

"So did you have fun with Alice and Rosalie?"

"Yeah, but they're crazy. Now I can't sleep."

I sat next to her on my bed and she rested her head on my shoulder. I leaned into her. The silence wasn't awkward because Bella and I could just be. We left ourselves to our thoughts and rejoiced in each other's company. I must've fallen asleep, because I all could smell was her strawberry shampoo.

When I woke up, I thought that I had died and gone to heaven. There was an angel by my side. I brushed some of her hair from her face when I felt wetness on her cheeks. Tears? Why would she be crying? I wanted to kiss her tears away. I wanted to see her smile again.

Bella stirred and adjusted her eyes to the light before she turned to look at me.

"Good morning, Edward. Sorry, I must've fallen asleep in here. You must think I'm a strange girl."

"Not at all, and its a great morning, Bella."

"What makes it so great?" She said with a small laugh.

"Waking up to with you by my side."

She blushed and snuggled back into the crook of my neck. I could feel the warmth on her cheeks and I sighed. I wanted this moment to continue.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"What were you dreaming about that made you so sad? When I woke up, you had tears in your eyes."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm worried about my dad. I always get like this when he leaves. I just feel so lonely and empty without him."

"I'm here. I won't ever leave you, Bella. What are teammates for?" I said with a reassuring squeeze.

She hugged me tighter. "Thanks, Edward." She kissed me on the cheek and left to get changed. I missed her immediately. The effects this girl had on me!

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Thank you for the reviews. My break is going to be over soon, so I probably won't be able to update daily! I know, I'm so sorry! It's such a bummer, but there's always weekends. Put me or this story on alert so you won't miss out on new updates._**


	6. Game day

BPOV

Its the first Friday of the month and its also the first home game.

"Bella can I wear your away jersey?!" Alice asked.

"No! I want it!" Rosalie begged.

"Don't you both have boyfriends and brothers to support?"

"Yeah, what are we chopped liver?" Emmett pouted.

"But this is Bella's first game! We always cheer for you guys, but now Bella needs us more!" Alice explained.

"Who usually wears your jersey, Edward?" I asked.

"Esme." He answered with flatly.

"Oh. I would've figured that every girl in the school would try to get their hands on _Edward Cullen's _jersey." I said with a smile.

"So who's it gonna be?" Rosalie said winking.

"Yeah, which one of us is gonna be wearing your jersey?" Alice asked with a scary look on her face that read "if you don't pick me, I'll hurt you" or something along the lines of that.

"Hmmm, I've decided that I would like Carlisle to wear it."

"WHAT?!" they screeched with eyes wide.

"Em, Jazz, keep your girlfriends in check!" I said as I dodged their attempts at trying to rip my throat out.

Emmett and Jasper quickly pulled their other halves and held them still.

"I thought we were best friends, Bella." Alice said with sad eyes.

I sighed loudly. "Well, I wanted my dad to wear my jersey. He's always supported me in everything I do, but since he's not here, I wanted the closest thing. And Carlisle has been like a second father to me, so it's only right that he gets to wear it." I explained.

The two girls' expressions changed from anger to remorse and finally understanding. I still felt bad.

"If you want, you can help me get ready in the locker room before the game. How does that sound?"

Their faces lit up like it was the fourth of July and nodded excitedly. The guys and I laughed and went to class.

"That was awfully nice of you, Bella." Edward mentioned as he passed me on the way to his locker.

Throughout the day, I tried to remain calm. It was especially nice having a couple of the guys on the football team in most of my classes. Most of them have accepted me and seem to respect me. I can't help but wonder how much influence Edward had in that. Jasper and I talked strategy and game plan at lunch, while Emmett chowed down on as much protein and carbs he could get his hands on. He wanted as much energy as he could. After school, I wanted to get one last workout session in. Apparently all my teammates thought that was a good idea too. Edward spotted me as I took my position on the bench press. I had put on a couple of weights, not really looking at the numbers on them. When I went to lift it, I was met with an echoing, "No Way!" from everyone in the room. I ignored it and did a couple reps. When I sat up, all eyes were on me and all jaws were hitting the floor.

"What?" I asked and looked back at Edward.

No one spoke for a long time. Then Emmett made his comment.

"It was just amazing watching a small girl lift weights that were twice her size, that's all."

I laughed and soon the others joined in too.

"Alright, let's get some rest. Go home, eat something, drink a lot of water and meet me back here at 7 PM." Coach yelled.

I headed back to the Cullen house. I think I've spent more time there lately than at my own house. I wasn't hungry or tired. I just wanted to relax. Then, I saw the hot tub.

"Hey, Alice. Can I borrow a swimsuit?"

"Sure, Bella! I have the perfect one for you!" She ran to her closet and came out with a blue two-piece. "Can I ask why?"

I laughed. "I wanted to use your hot tub, is that all right?"

"Sure! Can Rose and I join you?"

"It's _your_ hot tub."

I left her to get ready and bounced down the stairs. The guys were watching TV in the living room. They looked up when they heard me coming and then stared until I cleared my throat.

"You boys wanna join us in the hot tub?" I heard Rosalie say behind me.

"Uh huh." They replied still drooling.

Alice, Rose, and I laughed and got the hot tub warmed up.

When we were all pruny, the guys and I dried off and headed towards the school football field. I rode with Rose and Alice in Rose's red BMW, while the guys loaded up in Emmett's jeep. Carlisle and Esme were going to meet us there. Esme kissed all of us good luck and I gave Carlisle my jersey to wear.

Finally, it was game time. Rose and Alice helped me put my gear on in the girls' locker room. Alice made my hair ready for athletics, and Rose made sure my jersey looked flawless before I headed towards the guys' locker room.

I entered and hoped that everyone was decent. The coach waved me over and I stood next to Edward as we got our pep talk. The team huddled in with our hands in the middle. "Go Forks on three. One…two…three…Go Forks!"

I let out a quiet hoo-rah for my dad. The team filed out onto the field. I looked towards our stands and saw the Cullens clad in Forks colors. I waved to them and got into the lineup.

"Swan, Cullen (Edward). I'm depending on you two." Coach said as he clapped our shoulders.

"You ready?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Get me the ball." I beamed back.

After we broke out of our huddle, I could see the guys on the other team trying to intimidate me. They had heard that Forks had a girl on the team. I took a deep breath and glanced at Edward. He knew what I wanted.

"Hut, hut, hike!"

I ran and dodged all the guys that came my way easily. Edward snapped me the ball and I ran like my life depended on it. Emmett cleared my way and Jasper tailed me to make sure no one else could touch me.

"Touchdown Forks!" The ref called.

"Way to go, Bella." Jasper hugged me.

I walked back and as I passed the opposing team, I smiled and said (more to myself) "Let's play, boys."

That team had no chance. Our team had won 32-6. Edward seemed to always find me. It's like we had some weird connection. He would throw the ball, and I would always be there to catch it. We even tried out some of the plays I suggested to Jasper. Coach took us out for pizza to celebrate. Everyone congratulated me. Even the guys who still held something towards me were nice.

Emmett dropped me off at my house and I climbed into my comfy bed. Today was a good day.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Thanks for the reviews. An extra thank you to those who've managed to review every time! :D Put me on alert so you don't miss out on my updates. Review please!_**


	7. Perfect day

BPOV

I woke up, still on my high. I went to take a shower and decided to be feminine today. I buttoned up my shirtdress and pulled on some heels. Alice would definitely approve. As I headed down the stairs for some breakfast, I heard my doorbell. I opened it up to see Edward standing in a nice dress shirt and jeans.

"Hey! What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?"

He seemed lost in thought for a second. Then replied, "I wanted to see you, I guess."

I smiled and motioned for him to come in. But he stood at the door.

"Actually, I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for breakfast. It's a nice day."

"Sure."

"You look nice today, Bella."

"Thanks, you do too."

He opened the door to the Volvo for me and headed toward a nice breakfast place. We talked and laughed. When we were done eating, we walked around, window shopping.

"Hey Edward, can you hold something for me?" I pretended to have something in my fist as he held his hand palm up.

"Sure." I dropped my hand into his and then threaded our fingers together.

We both smiled and walked hand in hand, not caring where we were headed.

"I want to show you something." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

He pulled me towards a trail leading into the forest. I stopped.

"Um, Edward?"

"What's wrong?"

I looked down at my heels. They weren't the most sensible to be wearing traipsing around in the woods.

He laughed and picked me up bridal style.

"You're not gonna carry me the whole way!"

"Watch me. Besides, it's not that far."

He was right, after a short walk, he set me down in the most beautiful clearing. This flower-filled meadow was picture perfect. He sat down in the middle as I took in my surroundings. I joined him and started picking some flowers. They all smelled wonderful. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. I weaved the flowers into a crown.

"Here, you can have this one." I said as I placed the crown of pink and yellow flowers on his tousled hair.

He peered at it and grumbled a thanks. I made another one, this time it was all white, and laid down next to him.

"It looks better on you." Edward as he brushed the top of my head lightly.

I pulled away to look into his eyes. They were shining and staring into mine. Our heads leaned closer together and soon our lips were moving in sync. I felt him smile as he traced butterfly kisses down my jaw and neck. I kissed every part of his face I could reach. His eyelids, his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his temples, and best of all, his lips.

The sun was setting, so we pulled ourselves up and brushed all traces of dirt and grass off our clothes. Edward picked me up again and kissed me before he made his way back to the Volvo. I leaned into his chest and smelled his scent. He placed me into the truck and I shivered being away from his body heat. After he got in the car and started it, he reached back and gave me his letterman jacket. I smiled and put it on. It smelt of Edward.

We arrived at my house all too soon. He opened my door and walked me up to my porch. I started to remove his jacket, but he stopped me and told me I could keep it.

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

We kissed each other goodnight and goodbye. I flopped onto my bed. Today was the best day ever. I sighed and dreamed of Edward.

EPOV

Today was Saturday. I was awake uncharacteristically early. I really wanted to see Bella today, so I got dressed and went over to her house. I hoped that she would be awake. I rang her doorbell and she opened it to reveal the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I looked her up and down. She was in a shirt dress that fell just above her knees, revealing very toned calves. I shook myself out of my daydream and answered her question, then invited her to go out with me for breakfast. She agreed and I tried to calm myself down. I complimented her and received one back.

I drove to a small breakfast place where we enjoyed each other's company. I wanted so much to reach out and touch her. Then, she did something that took me by surprise. We were walking when she asked if I would hold something for her. I knew she didn't have pockets, and so I wondered what she could have on her. I opened my hand palm up and she placed her hand in mine as if to drop something. But instead, she opened her hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled. It was as if she had read my mind. Her way was so innocent.

After window shopping for a while, I decided to take her to my special place. She stopped me when she realized we were walking into the woods. I had forgotten she had worn heels. They were very nice and made her legs look like they went on for miles. I quickly remedied that problem by picking her up bridal style. She fussed the whole way there. It felt great to have her in my arms. I finally set her down and watch her face as she looked upon the meadow.

I sat down and she followed picking flowers and smelling them. No flower could compare to Bella's scent or beauty. I laid down with my eyes closed and convinced myself that this was real and not a daydream. I was interrupted when I felt something on my head and heard Bella's giggles. She had made a crown of flowers and placed it on me. I saw that the flowers were pink and yellow, not very manly. I grumbled a thanks and she made another crown for herself. I felt her shift and lay next to me. I opened my eyes to see an all white crown atop her flowing locks. I kissed the top of her head and took in her scent mingling with the flowers.

She raised her head and met my gaze. I tilted my head and leaned into her and she did the same. Our lips met and moved together like we had done this countless times before. I traced her jaw and left a trail of kisses down her neck. She kissed every inch of my face before our mouths touched again. The sun was setting and putting an end to our perfect day. We stood up and cleaned ourselves of debris before I carried her back to the car. I saw her shudder when I released her, so I offered her my letterman jacket. We reached her house all too soon and said our goodbyes and goodnights on her porch. I was glad her father wasn't home. I told her to keep my jacket and we kissed one last time before I unwillingly left. I dreamed of an angel that night. An angel with the sweetest lips I have ever tasted. I must have looked like a fool in love because I don't think my smiled wavered once during the night.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the reviews. I'm going to take in consideration your thoughts and I might rewrite the last chapter. It was a tad redundant and didn't have anything new to present, except the hot tub._**


	8. Bad news Bad day

BPOV

It's been a few months since Edward and I got together. Now, the whole school knows. Alice and Rose were so thrilled for me. The team accepted it well too, only a few of them cracked jokes and most of them were from Emmett. I quickly shut him up when I bet him that I could get past him.

"You sure about this, Bella?"

"Just remember your end of the bargain." I smirked.

Emmett lunged himself at me as if he was going to blitz, but I maneuvered my way around him. He kept coming after me, trying to push me back. I didn't give up so easily. He may be bigger than me, but he definitely wasn't as quick as me. He couldn't even touch me. After countless tries, he gave up and went over to the bench with his head down.

"Aw, Emmy!" I went over to him and gave him hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I give you an A for effort. It was a nice try…or tries."

"Emmett, cheer up. You know Bella can get past any one of us." Jasper tried to console him.

We've been undefeated so far this season. Carlisle was so honored to be wearing my jersey and received glares from Alice an Rose from time to time. I laughed with him when he said that it wasn't his fault that I like him most.

My life couldn't be better, well almost. I had a terrific team and fantastic friends. All I needed to make my life complete was my dad. I wondered where he was and how he was doing. I slept in Edward's arms every night, either at my house or at his. I was never alone, but I still felt lonely. I missed him so much. I hoped he would come home soon and could watch me play. I wanted to see his proud face when he saw me playing on the field. I needed to hear his voice. I got what I wanted, in dream form no less.

"_Bella."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I love you, baby girl."_

I saw my dad's face in anguish, as he tried to reach out to me. I woke with a jerk, sweat was dripping down my back and tears were staining my face.

"Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Edward was frenzied and tried to calm me down.

I breathed deeply and wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"I had a horrible nightmare. My dad was saying things, as if he was telling me goodbye. I just have a bad feeling."

"It was just a dream. Everything's all right."

I leaned into him as he hummed me back to sleep. When it was time to wake up, I slowly made my way into the shower. That dream kept creeping up into my thoughts. I dressed in comfortable clothes and ate my breakfast in silence. Edward noticed my mood, but decided to just let me be.

The whole day, I tuned everyone out. I faintly smiled at my friends and went through the motions. I barely reacted to Edward's touch. At practice, my head wasn't in the game, so I sat out. I claimed to have girl problems and everyone left me alone. I watched everyone play and noticed Edward, Emmett, and Jasper always glancing my way with worried looks and furrowed eyebrows. Alice and Rose didn't even try to force makeup or designer duds on me today. They tried to snap me out of it, but failed. Edward drove me home, but left soon after saying he needed to run a few errands.

I sat on the couch, staring off into space. I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring. My face scrunched up into confusion as I saw all the guys on the team on my doorstep.

"We're here to cheer you up, Swan! We've got pizza and football, what's better than that?" They said.

I couldn't help but smile and usher them in. It was sweet that all the guys wanted to make me feel better. Emmett told jokes and Jasper went over new plays. I was starting to enjoy myself, when I heard the door ring.

"Ooh! Ice cream!" Yelled Emmett.

Everyone laughed and shook their heads. Edward answered the door.

"Is there an Isabella Swan at this residence?" He said.

"Yes, I am she." I answered.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I took in his tan civilian wear.

"NO!" I screamed.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

Tears were running down my face. "It's not possible. You must have the wrong house." I said more to myself, slowly shaking my head.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. Your father has been declared Missing in Action. I'm not authorized to release any other information." the soldier said in a grave tone.

"NO! Don't say that! You don't show up to people's houses, unless their loved one is dead! Go away! Just leave me alone!" I sobbed loudly.

He nodded and offered his condolences before leaving me. Edward's arms were wrapped around my shaking body.

"He can't be. He's not…"

"Shh, Bella. It's going to be fine. They'll find him."

"I have to get to the base. I need to know where he is."

"I'll take you."

All the guys filed out of the house. Some hugged me, others kissed me on the cheek, all said that they would pray for me and my father. I quickly thanked them. We took Emmett's Jeep. Edward hugged me tight and Jasper held my hand the whole way.

When we got to the base, I walked swiftly toward the General's office. Edward grasped my waist and Jasper gripped my hand. Emmet was behind me with a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I approached the General.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said as we embraced.

"Where is he?"

"We don't know. The last coordinates we received, he was near the coast of North Korea."

"Oh no. Oh my God." A new wave of tears were threatening to break me down even more.

"We won't stop looking for him, Bella. I promise."

"I ordered him to come back to me in one piece. Soldiers are supposed to obey and carry out orders." I said in a low tone. "I order you to bring my father back to me. Please, bring him home." My voice wavered and cracked as I tried to croak out the demand.

I turned to Jasper. He tried to calm me down. He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. He whispered good thoughts and my tears stopped. I went over to Emmett, who gave me one of his classic bear hugs. I hugged him back just as tight. He told me not worry and I let out a small laugh. Lastly, I went to the one person that had any hope of healing me. Edward held me close to him. He rubbed soothing circles on my back. He kissed my shoulder and carried me back to the jeep.

"I don't want to go back to the house." I whispered.

"I wasn't planning on letting you stay alone. We're taking you back to my place."

I nodded and nestled closer. I rested on Edwards's shoulder as I held Jasper hand in one hand and Emmett's in the other. They were trying to be strong for me. I needed strong people in my life right now.

The lights were still on as we made our way into the Cullen house.

"Bella?! What happened?!" Alice shouted.

Jasper and Emmett filled Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme in as Edward placed me on the couch. Alice and Rose were trying to hold back their tears. They both hugged me tightly. Carlisle comforted me and Esme smiled a hopeful smile. Sleep was escaping me, so I just remained a statue. Edward didn't know how to help me. I was catatonic the next day. Esme suggested that I skip school, but I denied it. I didn't want to sit around and do nothing all day. I didn't allow my mind to wander into thinking bad thoughts.

I went to school, but I was a lifeless shell. All my teachers looked at me sympathetically and most of the kids pitied me. It's been almost a week since I received that news. I escaped their stares by going to the football field. I ran my fingers around the ball. I was in the end zone and zig-zagged my way down the field, pretending to dodge imaginary opponents. I launched the ball at the 40 yard line and it hit the left goal post. It felt good to be playing again. I smiled as I smelled the turf and closed my eyes imagining the crowds' roars. I breathed deeply and finally let it go. My dad is still out there. I am done wallowing in grief. I don't even know if he's dead. He never let me down before, so I will have to have faith in him. He's just hiding and resting. He'll come back to me, I know it.

I heard the bell ring signaling the end of school. I went to change into my football gear in the locker room. When I headed back out to the field, the rest of the guys were scrimmaging. They messed up the play and fumbled the ball a lot.

"You guys suck!" I exclaimed.

They all looked at me.

"Well, we've been missing a key player. She's one of our greatest assets." Jasper said.

"Well, she's back and she's gonna show you all how its done!"

"Welcome back, Swan. We've missed you." Coach Clapp stated.

I nodded. "It's good to be back."

Emmett was the first to attack me with a hug. "Hey Emmy." I said with a smile.

"It's been so boring without you, little sis."

He didn't let me down, but passed me instead to a familiar set of arms. I took off my helmet and his and bent down to kiss Edward.

The guys whooped and cleared their throats. "Hey Captain." I breathed.

"Hey MVP." He smiled crookedly.

Jasper rubbed the top of my hair and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Oh, wait 'til Alice hears you messed up my hair!"

Everyone laughed. "Well, what are we still standing around for? We have a championship game to qualify for! Let's play boys!"

"Hoo-rah!" They said, which brought a smile to my face.

_***AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Thanks for the reviews guys, they were wonderful! I like all the feedback I'm getting, good, bad, funny, long, short...whatever. Keep it up!**_


	9. Oh my gosh

EPOV

I was so worried about my Bella. She was so distant from everyone, even me. I couldn't do anything to alleviate the pain she was feeling. No news came from the military. I still held hope. I prayed everyday that my Bella would be happy again. I was exhilarated to find her on the field, back to her normal self. The team was unfocused lately with Bella's bad news, but now with her back, we were gearing up for the state playoffs. Bella and Jasper were trying to come up with new plays, while Emmett and I prepared the new guys. We wanted them to be ready, but not overly cocky. We've been in this type of situation before. Excitement can lead to nervousness, which could end our shot at the championship.

"Alright, guys. It's time. They're in our yard, let's make them regret ever crossing our paths!" Coach yelled.

"Hoo-rah on three! One…two…three. HOO-RAH!!" It was our way of dedicating this game to Bella's father. She smiled at me and said it the loudest.

The team we were playing was as good as us. The score was close the whole first half. It was frustrating that we were so close. We needed a little boost to put us over the edge. We were on the bench during halftime, taking water breaks and going over plays. Bella head snapped up suddenly, then her face paled as if she'd seen a ghost. She got up and yelled, "Daddy?!"

I looked in the direction of our end zone. There was a huge man there. Bella was running towards him, then stopped. They looked like they were saying something. Then she jumped into his arms and he swung her around in their embrace. Bella was letting our screams of joy. Her face held the biggest smile I've ever seen. I was glad she was happy again.

BPOV

I could see the looks on my team's faces. We were so close. The other team was putting up a good fight. I was trying to come up with a way to give us an advantage when I saw him. I thought he was a figment of my imagination. "Daddy?!" I called.

I ran towards the man, but then stopped. I didn't know if he was real, so I asked him, "Permission to hug?"

He smiled. "Permission granted."

I jumped into his arms and he spun me around just like he did when I was a little girl. It was my dad! He's back. I knew he would come back to me. He always kept his promises.

"I missed you so much! I never thought that you were dead. I kept hoping, wishing, and praying that you'd be back in my arms."

"I know, baby girl. I'm here, I'm really here. I couldn't leave my Bella alone. I had to fulfill an order." He smiled even wilder.

"What happened?"

"We were ambushed and I managed to escape, but not without a few injuries. I didn't think I'd be able to hide out. I passed out and I saw your face, Bella. I knew I had to get back, or I'd get an earful from you."

I laughed.

As if the crowd had been waiting for this reunion to happen, everyone burst into applause.

"I think you should get back to your team, Bella. Go show them what Swans are made of."

I led him to the bleachers and kissed him on the cheek before returning to my team.

"My dad said that we better win the game, or he'll send everyone to boot camp. Trust me, his training is very intense."

Everyone turned to look at my dad, who gave them the most menacing glare. The scars on his face only helped his tough guy demeanor. I guess that was motivation enough. No one wanted to feel the wrath of my dad.

"Jasper, I think it's time for one of our special plays." He nodded, he knew which one I meant.

He went over our plan. It involved me being a distraction. All the guys on the other team knew I was good and were gunning for me anyway, so we were going to use that to our advantage. Edward would fake pass me the ball and I would run like hell, getting as many as I could to chase me. Edward would then try to find someone open or run it himself.

It was time to put our game plan into action. Everything went smoothly. I got a bunch of guys to follow me. When they tried to tackle me, Emmett got to them first. Edward was trapped and no one was open. I made a run for it.

"Go long!" He called.

I pushed my legs and pumped my arms to make it to the spot the ball was going to be. I half turned and the ball glided into my arms. I was almost there. I was at the 20 yard line when I saw someone coming for me. I tried not to go out of bounds. I was hit by an incredible force and landed in the end zone with a loud crack.

"Touch down!" The referee signaled with paralleled arms up.

The player on top of me got up and offered a hand to me. I reached for it, but felt pain pulse through my right arm.

"Ahh!" I winced. It can't be broken! Of all the times… I shook my head in disbelief.

When I didn't get up, my whole team started to run over to me. I saw my dad and the rest of the Cullens jump from the stands.

"Bella!"

"Are you okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"Bella, are you hurt?"

Everyone's voices overlapped each other's in concern.

"Everyone calm down! Carlisle, I think my arm's broken."

He emerged from the crowd of spectators and said to give him some room. He examined my arm and confirmed my suspicion. Edward came to pick me up.

"What are do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No. Stop right now, Edward Cullen. You have a game to win."

"The game's not important to me. You are."

"The team can't lose another player. Win this, for me."

He sighed and handed me over to my dad.

"Don't worry, son. I can take care of her."

He nodded and headed towards the field.

"You guys better win!" I called back.

Carlisle and Esme met us at the hospital. I was x-rayed and then they put me in a blue cast. I had broken my ulna and fractured my radius. I won't be playing for a while. The waiting room was filled with my team.

"Did we win?"

Everyone laughed.

"Here we are concerned about you, and all you're thinking about is if we won the game or not?" Emmett said with a smirk.

"Well?!"

Edward walked over to me. "Sorry, love."

My face dropped. I leave them for one quarter…

"I'm sorry, you won't be able to play in the State Championship!" He said with a solemn voice that gradually grew into one of excitement.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to the state championships!" I jumped up and down, then stopped, realizing that I wouldn't be on the field, helping them. "Aw man!"

"Yep, you just get to sit back and watch us have all the fun." Jasper poked.

"Stupid broken arm!" I scowled.

The room was filled with laughter. I rode home with my dad after saying by to the team.

"So, what's up with that Edward Cullen kid?" He asked once we made it to the living room.

"He's my boyfriend, daddy."

He huffed. "What about that big guy?"

"Emmett? He's already got a girlfriend, Rosalie. Besides, he's not as tough as he looks."

"Oh, what about that other guy? The blond. He's good looking."

I laughed. "Who? Jasper? He's like my brother! Besides, he's taken too. He's got Alice."

"I dunno about that Edward kid, Bella."

"Dad…"

"I wanna meet him tomorrow."

"Only if you behave and be nice."

"Oh you know I will honey. I just want to see if he's good enough for you."

"Dad, can't you just be happy for me?"

"I'll try, sweetie."

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Thank you so so much for the reviews. I love you all! I think this story is coming to a close, there might be 1 or 2 chapters left. Just thought I'd give you all fair warning._**


	10. Play

EPOV

I had called Bella to check in on her. She said that pain was dulling and that she wanted me to come by tomorrow. I'm assuming that her dad wants to meet me and see if I deserve his daughter. Frankly, I don't, but I'm too selfish to let her go.

I breathed deeply and rang her doorbell. Bella opened it and let me in. She gave me a one-armed hug and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Ahem. I'd like to have a word with you, Cullen."

"Yes, Mr. Swan, sir."

I followed him into the kitchen and sat across from him. Bella made herself busy.

"My daughter tells me you've been spending a lot of time together."

"Yes, sir."

"What are your intentions with Bella?"

"I care very much for her, sir. I would like to have a future with her. She's the most amazing person I've ever met. I don't deserve her."

"You don't?"

"No. She's too good for me."

"Daddy! Stop interrogating him like he's a Prisoner of War or else." Bella joined us with drinks in hand.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll never cook for you again!" She said with an edge to her voice.

"You wouldn't deny a man who's been out serving his country a home cooked meal!" Charlie was wide-eyed.

"Swans don't make empty threats or break promises." Her resolve was not breaking.

Surprisingly, Charlie smiled. "That's my girl!"

"Edward. Thank you for being there for Bella. I know how much pain she was in when they told her the news of my disappearance. I'm glad she had someone strong to protect her. I shouldn't have left her all alone in this house."

His statement shocked me and Bella. "Dad, I can take care of myself."

I reached out to hold Bella's hand. "I will always take care of Bella, sir."

"Stop with the sir, you can call me Charlie."

I chuckled lightly. Bella and I went to her room.

"How's your arm?" I said as I kissed it lightly.

"It's better. I think my dad's warming up to you."

"I thought he was going to rip my head off when I walked in the door."

"Don't worry. He's a big softie, just like Emmett."

"I hope so."

Bella leaned into kiss me, but I backed away. She looked confused.

"Sorry love, but I want to stay on your dad's good side for now."

She laughed and kissed me anyway.

BPOV

Darn it all! I couldn't play in the championship game because of my broken arm. Carlisle said that it was healing well and that I shouldn't do anything strenuous. That gave Edward free reign to treat me like the lady I am. His words, not mine. He was very chivalrous for his age, which made me internally smile. Every girl needs a good gentleman by her side.

My arm was still in a cast, but at least it didn't hurt anymore. The painkillers wiped out any source of pain and left me almost neglecting my arm, as if it was as good as new. I was constantly reminded to take it easy.

The girls wanted me to dress up as a cheerleader so that I could support my team. No way in hell was that going to happen. I was going to be on the field in my uniform. Carlisle had relinquished my game jersey to my dad, who gladly accepted. He wouldn't pass up the opportunity to wear the Swan name proudly.

The championship game was the biggest thing for this little town. Every store had closed down and it seemed like the whole population of Forks was present in the small stadium. This was it. We need to win.

"At least let me punt!" I begged my team to allow me some kind of involvement in the most important game of our lives.

"NO BELLA!" They all yelled in unison.

"Ugh! It's so unfair. I could play better than all of you with one arm tied behind my back! _**(no pun intended, ok a little)**_" I tried to reason.

"Swan, you've got doctor's orders to stay out of the game. Don't make me order you off the field!" Coach reprimanded.

I sighed in defeat. There was no way I'd beat all of them down. "Fine, but you guys better win or there will be hell to pay!"

The guys laughed. Jasper ruffled my hair and Emmett pat me on the back. "Don't worry, we'll beat them." Edward said confidently.

We got the ball first and Tyler had made an impressive run of 44 yards for our first down. Austin used his amazing hands to catch Edward's pass for our second down. Mike dropped the ball, but Ben regained possession. The other team was proving to be worthy opponents. We were down 17 points by halftime. Coach was livid. I would've been mad too, but I was too busy thinking of a way to win. If I couldn't physically be out there, I would play mentally. The other team had holes in their lineup. I told the guys to take advantage of that.

"Jasper, I think play 7 will come in handy."

"You mean, the upside down pass around?"

"What's that?" Connor asked.

"It's where Edward will pull a matrix as the guys rush him and pass the ball behind him. Then that person will run as far as he can before passing it to the side to another guy that will eventually score." I explained.

"Sounds cool." Lee said in awe.

"Thanks, it's a Bella Swan original." I said casually. "Now get out there and bring me back that shiny trophy!"

The guys were refreshed and pumped. They would play their hearts out for me, for the school, and for the community. The guys pulled off the play flawlessly. We were coming back and coming on strong.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! You guys are awesome with the reviews. Thank you so much! This is the second to last chapter of this story, hope you enjoyed the ride._**


	11. Hometown Heroes

EPOV

I had to hand it to Bella. She loved this sport. She lived, breathed, and even thought football. Though she was bummed she couldn't play, she did everything to insure our team's victory. She had a large hand in preparing us. Our practices went from two-a-days to three-a-days. She brought her dad, who used military training techniques to make us stronger, faster, and better. It was hell, but well worth it. An ice bath at the end was always welcomed, easing our aching muscles. Bella even offered me a personal back massage, even though she could only use one hand. Just the feeling of her skin on mine was amazing.

Bella had tried to persuade the team into letting her play a little in the game, but was shot down every time. We would not give in to her, even when she used the puppy dog pout, which was really hard to resist, by the way. The game was underway and I thought that my team was playing to the best of our abilities, but we were still down by halftime. Bella gave us some suggestions and psyched us up for the remaining half. I was glad to have a girlfriend who cared so much. She thought about everything. I knew that she was playing with us, though she was merely sitting on the bench.

"Damn, your little cheerleader is fine. Bet she's willing to go home with the winner tonight." A player on the opposing team said as we lined up.

My nostrils flared. "Don't speak you dare speak that way about her!" I seethed.

"Hey, just pointing out the facts. I'd like to practice some plays with her."

That was it, I snapped and lunged for him. The ref's whistle blew and he threw a yellow flag in the air. "Number three, Edward Cullen, false start and unsportsmanlike conduct."

Coach made me take a seat on the bench to cool down. "What the heck was all that about, Edward?!" Bella yelled.

"He was talking about you and I didn't like it."

Her face changed from rage to annoyance. "Well, if it's me who he wants, he'll get a piece."

"Wait, Bella. You can't play in your condition. Coach, help me out here."

"We have no choice, Edward. You and I are the only quarterbacks here. Besides, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Bella said with a mischievous grin.

"She's right, Cullen. Swan, suit up and be careful."

She was already dressed in her pads, so I lent her my helmet. "Go kick his butt."

She skipped onto the field and I saw my family stand up in protest. Charlie looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. He of all people understood Bella's determination and he nodded. There was no stopping her. I wish she would think about herself for once, I didn't want her to get hurt.

The game resumed. Bella pointed at the guy who had enraged me and I nodded in confirmation. All eyes were on her. She quickly got ball and moved to the left. A few players were charging towards her. She dodged them and then opened her arms and wiggled her fingers. She didn't have the ball. The guys were dumbfounded and I saw Jasper running down the sidelines to score a touchdown. The crowd was on their feet shouting at the top of their lungs. I was beaming with pride. My girl did that.

BPOV

I quickly identified the jerk who had gotten Edward all worked up. The guys were surprised to see me in the huddle, but didn't try to fight me. "So, who wants the ball?" I asked.

Jasper smiled and nodded. "I'll need some help."

"I would gladly divert their attention so that you can score." I said sweetly.

"BREAK!" We all shouted.

I eyed all the halfbacks and fullbacks, letting them know that I want their attention. They smirked, which made me smirk in return. Lee snapped me the ball and I secretly passed it to Jasper who headed right, while I covered my stomach and went to the left. Most of their defense chased after me and my invisible football. After dodging a few of them, I opened my arms to reveal my lack of the ball. I wiggled my fingers and smiled at their shocked expressions. I looked over their shoulders to find Jasper on his way to making a touch down. The crowd leaped up and roared as my team and my team high fived each other.

"Nice one, Bella!" Emmett commented.

"Way to go Jasper!" I said.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Bella." He retorted.

I played for a half a quarter, astonishing the other team with my ingenuity and innovativeness. I even scored a couple times. Emmett and Jasper always made sure to guard me. I didn't need another broken limb. Then, I wouldn't be able to play at all. I was starting to get tired, the physical activity combined with my meds were taking a toll on me. I allowed Edward to take my place as I sat out the rest of the quarter on the bench. Carlisle came over to scold me and made me drink some water. Then he hugged me and said that I was the best thing to happen to this team and to his family. I was so touched.

"Thank you, Carlisle. And I'm sorry, but the team really needed me. I promise I won't do anything to mess up my arm." I reassured him.

He nodded and went back up to the stands. My dad smiling like crazy at me. I waved to him and the Cullens and turned my attention back to the game. We were catching up. One more touchdown, and we would lead. I could see the fire in the other team's eyes. They were really close to reclaiming their title and we were in their way. Something was off. They looked almost happy that they were losing. They were going to blitz. I called an audible, hoping to prevent my team, and ultimately Edward from being run over.

"Blue 42! Twist tie sky high!" I cupped my hands over my mouth to act as a megaphone. I repeated it until I was sure they got the message.

EPOV

We were gaining on them. We needed to score and it was now or never. I glanced down the row and saw smug looks on their faces. I read blitz and it seemed Bella came to that conclusion also. She called an audible. "Blue 42! Twist tie sky high!"

I knew what that meant. I made sure my team knew what was going on and that we were ready for the impending onslaught. Everybody positioned themselves and right as I called for the ball, we shifted to the left and I twisted my body. As I untwisted, I launched the ball up towards the skyline. It made a perfect arc before landing in the hands of one of our guys. I was knocked down, but I knew we had scored by the noise of the crowd. We had won! Forks High just won the championship game. The guys rushed over to me to form our own personal winners' circle. I was lifted onto the shoulders of Emmett and Bella was on Jasper's. I leaned over to her and yelled in her ear. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan!"

She smiled and hugged me. "I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen!" I kissed her and we broke to receive the trophy. We each held one side and lifted it above our heads. The crowd had made their way onto the field and streamers and balloons were released into the air. I was smiling so widely that I was sure my cheeks would hurt tomorrow. It was deafening, the cheers we were receiving. It was like we were hometown heroes or something.

BPOV

It was the most incredible pass I have ever seen. At the receiving end of that beautiful arc was one of our guys. He ran like his life depended on it and scored the winning touchdown. I was elated, I ran towards Edward and the guys. I was quickly pulled up on to Jasper's shoulders and I leaned into Edward.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." He yelled over the loud cheers of the crowd. It seemed like we were in our own bubble, because I had heard him loud and clearly as if he were saying it to me any other day. I smiled and hugged him. "I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen." We kissed and my heart soared. We broke to hold the trophy up and celebrated with our town. They worshipped us, as if we were hometown heroes. What a night! It couldn't have been better.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Thank you all so much. This is the last chapter of this story. This has been the longest, most popular, and best creation of mine yet! I know I usually post a new story every time I end one, but I am sorry to say that this will be my last story for a while. School has started back up again and I will not even have time on the weekends. So instead of putting out nonsensical crap, I will wait until another break comes. Keep me on author alert, I might even continue my other stories. I don't know what will happen, but I will miss you all dearly. It's been a pleasure guys. I really appreciate every review. :D Remember I'm not stopping forever, I'm merely pausing for a moment...that was cheesy! _**


	12. Author's Note

**_AN: Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but since the stories are labeled complete, you shouldn't have thought that anyway. I've been editing. I can't believe you guys didn't inform me of my spelling errors! I'm a stickler when it comes to grammar. Ok, getting to the point. I've uploaded some new stories if you want to check them out. Don't forget to review. I haven't been getting too many reviews or even favorites/alerts so I thought that all my former fans might like to get a taste of my new stuff. Sorry for the long wait._**


End file.
